From Friends To Lovers
by Princesa Alisakura-Moving
Summary: "All these years, I could never forget you," He tighnted his death grip on her wrists, his voice laced with killer's intent,"Tell me this feeling." Takes place from the begining to Gaara's resurection. GAARA X OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a GaaraxOC fic, I like it because I wrote it about five years ago and it came out really good. I'll explain after this chapter or story.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto because if I did Sakura would disapear

Warning: Tearjercker and maybe OOC

* * *

><p>The wind blew harshely in the village of Sunagakure as a small red headed boy sat on the swings holding a small teddy bear, he watched as other children played. He wished that they could invite him to play but sadly no one wanted to play with Sabaku no Gaara, a monster, a killer, a-<p>

"I like your bear," A small voice said, it was realy close.

Gaara looked to his side and saw small girl, around his age, in a light pink dress and grey jacket, she had chest lenght hair, black eyes and wore blue sandals. Her skin was pale and she looked so fragile, she was very thin, she had on a smile, not one of those fake one he would always get. The girl approached Gaara with no fear what so ever in her aura, her gaze focused on the light brown bear.

"What's it's name?," She asked looking Gaara with big smile.

Gaara was taken aback at the look in her eyes, no fear, no resnement and most of all no animosity. She had to be forigner.

"He doesn't have one," He said looking at the bear and looked at the little girl again.

She looked sad,"Aww that's to bad."

He looked at her again, silence surrounded the two, the laughter of other kids and the sound of the wind was the only noise that was heard. Some of the kids noticed the scene and watched with disbelieve, a kid actually appraoched Gaara and didn't run away in terror?

"What's your name?,"Gaara asked accidently voicing his thought.

The girl looked at him wide eyed,"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, my names Ana, Ana Uchiha."

Uchiha? He heard that name before, that ninja clan from Konohagakure, if she was from there then what is she doing here?

"My brother had some business to attend to here and he brought me along," Ana said as if she read his mind,"And I know who you are, your names Gaara."

The boy looked away as if waiting for her to shout an insult or maybe run away screaming but instead she occupied the next swing beside him and started to make lazyswings with her feet.

"I don't get why people can be so mean you know," Ana said looking up at the yellow sky," What did you do to deserve what you have?"

Gaara looked at her again, wanting to answer that question but he didn't have an answer, 'I wish I knew.'

Ana continued to make lazy swings while looking at the sky her hair blew in different directions as the wind blew.

""How come you're not afraid of me?'' Gaara asked.

She looked at him and smiled,"Because I don't see you as a scary monster, I see you as a new friend, if you'll let me."

Gaara's black rimmed teal eyes widened as he looked at her with suprise clearly written on his face, she wanted to be his friend? No one has ever asked him to be his friend although he did have his uncle and siblings but they didn't show any signs of affection and this girl, a very strange girl, wanted to be his friend?

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you want to be my friend?" Gaara asked slowly.

Ana giggled softly and stood from her seat and walked in front of him,"Because you'll be my second real friend Gaara and I'll be your first real friend."

Gaara looked at Ana in surprise, a small pink blush emitted on his cheeks, his wounded heart skipped a beat or two this was a new feeling that he couldn't make out and this Konoha girl was the cause of it.

"Well, will you be my friend?" She asked one more time putting her hands on his knees while sitting on her knee, ignoring the rocks that were piercing her delicate skin. Gaara looked at Ana with confusion on his face he still couldn't absorb the fact that this girl who knew exactly who he was and why people feared him and yet was not afraid of him, wanted to be his friend.

"Okay," He said with much thought,"I'll be your friend if you don't make me feel lonley."

Ana looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face,"Deal."

"Ana," A voice called out,"I'm done here, it's time for us to go.''

They looked to the right and saw a boy in Konoha ninja wear waving at the newly turned friends, Gaara was sad at the fact that he was going to be seperated from his new friend and Ana looked at her brother annoyed.

"That big brother of mine," She said as she got up and rubbed her knees.

"Will I see you again?" He asked sadly.

Ana looked at Gaara with very sad eyes,"Yes we'll see each other agian, we're friends and friends can never be seperated."

Smiling, Gaara got up from his swing and hugged Ana gently, he never hugged anyone before. Suprosed at first she returned the favor and hugged him back, suprising nearby villigers who watched in curiosity. Breaking the hug Ana ran to her brother and waved good-bye to Gaara who waved backe.

"Don't forget me Gaara," She called out as she disapered.

Smiling big, Gaara replied soflty, "I won't forget you, I promise."

* * *

><p>Alright just so you know, Ana is Sasukes twin sister I've alway imagined a femlae version of him so I made up Ana. Although they're twins, she is the complete opposite of her brother, she harbors no hatred to their older brother and is very down to earth, I wanted to make her a Jinchuriki like she is in my original story but those are all taken. Ana has a unique power that is considered very powerfull in her clan, she is able to control a persons chakra network, make it into poisin so when ever her opponent use a justu, he'll die, also with just a slightest touch, Ana can absorb your enitre chakra supply, so basically her powers are based on chakra. Other things are that, She's Narutos best friend, she and Sauske have a kid sister, Ayaka and that ske looks like Sasuke in appearence execpt that she has long black hair and boobs.<p>

To see a pic of her go to my profile for the link.

Please read and review my lovely readers

JA ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like I said I tend to leave the story for a while but get back on track quickly

* * *

><p>Six years passed since he met her, six years since she became his first friend and six years that they never saw each other again, after the visit to Suna, Gaara never saw Ana again. She vanished without a trace, of course he knew that she was in Konoha but still, the feeling of being alone still hurt his heart but he had hope that one day Ana will come to him and play, sadly just a week after he made a friend, Yashamaru, the only person who he thought loved him betrayed him while trying to kill him in revenge for the death of his sister, Gaara's mother. Before killing himself, Yashamru told him to love only himself, care for no one's existence but his own and that he was all that mattered and then he was gone. The shock of the event made little Gaara heart shatter and then he made his sand carve the kanji of 'love' on his forehead and soon the kind little boy became a feared person almost like a demon.<p>

Right now the twelve year old Suna genin was waiting for his older siblings at the border of Suna, they were going to Konoha for the chunin exams but the going was a plan to destroy the village hidden in the leaves and Gaara was going to single handedly destroy it and all who lived there.

Meanwhile in Konoha the sun rose from its night of rest, the rays peered through a window and began to shine upon three sleeping figures in a large bed. Of one of the three only one woke up, she sat up and stretched her arms with a big yawn that escaped her mouth. Looking at the other two she mumbled about how lazy they could be, not wanting wake up.

"These two,"She said aloud.

Twelve year old Ana Uchia was the youngest twin by an hour; she was a surprise for her parents because they were only prepared for one child, her brother Sasuke. She grew those six years since she met the boy from Suna her child face was exchanged for a face of a young lady despite still being a child, her hair grew until it reached her knees and recently when she and Sasuke were turning ten, her chest started developing. After her visit, Ana wanted to write back to Gaara as soon as possible but when she sent her first letter it came back unopened two weeks later, it broke her heart and she tried sending more but it was the same result. Then a year later, members of the Uchiha clan were slaughtered by her older brother Itachi, she was young and hid when she saw the first body drop, she couldn't go to the academy because she was sick, when Itachi advanced toward her Ana closed her eyes waiting to die only to be picked up and placed in a pot with the then two year old Ayaka buy the time she was found buy Jonin, she, Sasuke and Ayaka were the only survivors. Since then Sasuke became cold and resentful and ana tried once more to contact her friend only to have the letter sent back unopened again so she just gave up but could never forget the boy with red hair and black rimmed teal eyes.

Ana got out of bed and pulled the covers of her siblings, Sasuke was asleep on his back with an arm draped across his stomach while Ayaka was squirming and mumbling in her sleep right in the mddile of the bed.

Smoothing her bed head she spoke,"Wake up you two it's morning."

Sasuke groaned and woke up with irritation written in his face,"This early sis?"

"Don't look at me like that brother, Kakashi-sensei told us to meet at the bridge before noon," She said with the same irratated look she then looked at the youngest,"Wake her up please, I don't feel like getting scolded by Iruka-sensei again because Aya-chan was late again."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Ana left the room to make a quick breakfast, the mother hen she did almost everything a mother should do. He got out of bed and shook Ayakas shoulder.

"Wake up Aya-chan, it's time for another day at the academy," He said gently, totally out of character for him but he was always soft to his sisters

Ayaka groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes,"Big brother why does Big sister wake us up so early?"

Sasuke grabbed his ninja outfit and went to the bathroom,"Because that's sis Aya-chan."

The little seven year old shrugged and stumbled out of bed and grabbed her set of clothes, the usaul black long sleeved shirt and and white shorts. Ayaka slipped out of her pj set and threw on her clothes, she was currntly standing in front of a full lenght mirror brushing her shoulder length hair when Ana came in already dressed in her dark blue zip up shirt and white capris pants. Ayaka frowned when she saw that she was wearing her wrist gloves and Konoha leaf headband that was wrapped aroound her head.

"That's why you woke us up early," She said as Ana took the role of brushing her sisters hair.

Knowing that her little sister hated the fact that her older siblings were always going to be away because they were now shinobi, Ana had to reason with her,"Hey at least we can protect our home you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know Big sister," Ayaka said with a smile.

After fixing her sisters hair on a loose ponytail Ana led her sister to the kitchen, since she Sasuke had to leave early there were three rice balls on the table, Sasuke was already dressed and eating his quick breakfast while Ana looked at the clock, it was time to go.

"Alright Aya-chan it's time for you to go," She said handing a bento and rice ball to her sisters hands,"Don't be late."

Ayaka ran to the door,"Bye guys."

As she left the twins grabbed their ninja gear and went off to meet with their team mates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Even though it was suppose to be a three man squad because that Sasuke and Ana were twins and could not be seperated it was decided that they'll be put in a squad together. They reached the bridge before anyone else and waited for their sensei, they waited and waited until Sakura cames running greeting them, though it was directed to Sasuke. Then Naruto showed up greeting Sakura but was ignored he then greeted Ana who greeted back and they continued to wait and wait and wait.

"Hello everyone sorry I'm late," Said a very laid man who stood on an arch,"I got lost on the path of life."

"LIAR!," Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Thw twins just looked at Kakashi and looked at each other with annoyed galnces.

_'And you said we had to be here early sis.'_

_'Shut up brother.'_

After everything was settled squad seven began their missions, walking dogs, gardening and trash pick up all ended well, execpt that Naruto was almost blown to bit, beaten up buy the lady who owned the garden they were tending and he fell and was swept to a waterfall luckily Sasuke saved him.

"Honestly Naruto you need to be more careful," Ana said as she walked beside Sasuke who was carrying a limp Naruto.

Sasuke smirked,"Heh forget it sis, this idiot doesn't know careful if it was right next to him."

Naruto growled, "Shut up Teme."

Ana giggled at the response.

"It's true Ana, Naruto doesn't know careful just like what Sasuke said," Sakura replied who was also carrying Naruto.

"No one told you to but in our conversation," Ana said coldy,"And besides, Naruto is making more progress than you."

"I agree with sis on that," Sasuke replied breaking Saukras heart.

Then Ana felt a cold chill at the nape of her neck, her hair was parted so it draped over her chest, she had a very big feeling that something was happening.

"I got to go brother since our missions are pretty much done," She said as she jumped to a near by building and jump to the next one home. Sasuke was puzzled of why his sister ran off like that but just figured that maybe she just needed time for herself and continued to walk with the rest of his team. The cold chill grew colder as Ana made her way home, almost as if someone was watching her, the closer she got near her home the more colder it became. She made it home and ran to her room the cold aura felt closer and closer until it felt silent, then she heard a soft drizzle coming from the cracks of the room and then the sound grew louder until she saw what was making the sound.

"Sand?"

The sand crept through the and then circled in front of her and it rose forming into a person, Ana tried to scream but a cold pale hand clamped around her mouth. The sand dissapered and the form of the person was a boy with blood red hair and black rimmed teal eyes. He was weaing black jumpsuit with fish netting and had large gourd strapped to his back, Ana looked at the strap and saw a Suna headband tied to it. Backing away from the from hand until her calves touched the foot of her bed she took a look at the intruder and recongized him immediatly.

"Gaara."

Gaara advanced towards the koniochi until their nose almost touched," Why?"

"Huh?" Was all she was able to say before she was slammed unto the bed with her wrists pinned above her with Gaara sitting on top of her.

"Why did you forget about me?" He asked harshely,"Answer me now before I kill you."

Ana shuddered when Gaara voiced his threat,_'What happened to him?'_

"I didn't forget about you," She said," You sent back my letters, you forgot about me."

Gaara gave a murderous glare at the girl.

"All these years I never forgot you,'' He said coldly thightneing his grip on her wrists,_'You have no idea how you make me feel.'_

He neared her face until she felt his breath on her lips, Ana blushed and her heart started pounding rapidly.

"What are you doing?" She said softly.

Gaara ignored her and forced a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>I'm done for the day I hope you enjoyed this ^-^<p>

JA


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So Gaara sneaks into the Uchiha house and has pinned Ana on the bed and just kissed her, let's see what happens

Warning: contains rape, sort of and OOC

* * *

><p>Ana eyes widened as her lips were ravaged by Gaara, it was her first kiss too. The kiss was hard and brutal and he increased it buy biting her lips until she yelped, once her mouth was open Gaara plunged his tongue inside her mouth and started to violate the inside. Ana tried to push him off his grip on her wrists were an iron grip and when she tried to kick him off, Gaara used his sand to keep her legs apart and still, she was helpless. She made involuntary moans, her eyes were closed while tears fell from her eyes but Ana still struggled against the boy.<p>

"MM..mm,"She was able to break the brutal kiss," Gaara please stop."

Gaara looked at her with no concern written on his face or in his eyes, he was breathing deeply.

"No," He growled," You left me alone now I'm going to make you pay."

Ana was scared at his intentions of making her pay before she could reason with him, he ripped her shirt off and tore off the bindings around her developing breasts. Gaara bit her nipple hard causing pain to shoot through her body, Ana's scream lasted her a second until some sand wrapped around her mouth, muffling her screams, he then let go of her hands but more sand wrapped around them too. Gaara continued to chew on her nipples until he drew blood and lapped on them.

"I always imagined killing you," He said with a murderers smirk, "Spilling your blood and breaking your bones while watching you beg for your life."

She sniffled as more tears fell and looked at Gaara in terror as he stopped his assault on her breast but advanced down her body to the hem of her pants and tore those off also, Ana was fully naked with Gaara now sitting between her legs. Her struggling was useless, every time she tried the sand binding her would tighten, all she could was lie there, hoping that someone could've at least heard her scream. Then without warning, Gaara plunged two of his fingers inside her virgin lips savagely, Ana's eyes widened as the pain consumed her hard, once again her bloodcurdling screams were muffled buy the sand gag and more tears fell from her closed eyes. Gaara started to move his fingers in and out fast, ignoring the muffled pleadings that she tried to make, his fingers were coated with her blood and natural wetness.

"I see," He said licking his fingers," I'm going to make you bleed."

Ana heard the sound of rustling clothes and opened her eyes to see a naked Gaara and began to tremble as she felt her legs being spread more and felt something hard press against her thigh, it was Gaara's erection. He grabbed her hips and was about to enter her when Ana finally was able to free her wrists from the binding and, with a chakra charged hand, smacked Gaara across the face before his sand could block it. Gaara grunted and looked at her as she made an attempt to cover herself, the look in her eyes showed absolute terror of almost being raped and concren for her friend.

'G_-Gaara, what.. happened to you?'_ Ana tought while sitting up, still shaking.

Gaara looked at her, for only a second his eyes widened at what he did,_'Fuck what is she doing to me?,'_

The sand binding Ana loosened and finally she was free and the sand went back in the gourd that was lying on the ground along with Gaaras clothes. When she was free Ana tucked her knees under her chin wrapped her arms around her legs, she looked up and saw that Gaara was already dressed before she could speak he looked at her with a cold glint in his teal eyes.

"Believe me when I say this Ana," He said sending chills down her spine," I will kill you if it's the last thing I do."

Sand surrounded him and soon Gaara disapered, Ana was alone in the room, the smell of blood quickly filled it. She got off the bed with a slight wobble and threw on her night clothes since the sun was alomst setting and pretty soon her sibling would return home. Ana took the blood stained sheets and threw it the dirty clothes hamper, she opened the windows to let some air in, hoping the scent would dissaper and threw out her tatered clothing, she needed new ones any ways.

"Oi sis," She heard Sasuke call out," I have Ayaka with me."

"Big sister I thought you forgot me."

Fixing her hair and drying her tears, Ana began to compose herself,"Sorry Aya-chan and Brother did you get any groceries?"

Sasuke called back,"Yea."

He sounded like he was in the living room,"Oi sis, why'd you run off like that?"

"I started my perdiod and I needed to go home."

She left the room and saw that Ayaka was dirty, propably from extra training, and Sasuke was sitting at sofa with her.

"Aya-chan go take a bath before dinners ready," He told the child.

"Yes Big brother."

Ayaka ran to the bathroom while Ana took the back of food and began to wash the vegatables she brought out this morning. Sasuke noticed that his sister was acting a bit strange then again he felt a bad vibe when he went to pick up Ayaka from the academy but ignored it. He noticed slight bruising on her wrists and since she was wearing shorts, Sauske noticed more bruising around her shins.

"Sis why do you have bruises on your legs?"

Ana stiffened, bruises were showing up already? She didn't to tell her brother but she couldn't make up a story mainly because them being twins they could read each others minds.

"Nothing brother," She said," It's just a few bruises I probably got from tending to the garden."

Sasuke didn't belive it one bit but had to let it go be cause if an argument began between them thanthey would have to go to the hospital for very bad injuries. Ayaka walked back in the living room kitchen in her night shirt and pants and Ana was almost fininshed making the beef stir fry.

"Big sister I'm hungry," She complianed.

Ana laughed softly,"Patience is a virtue young lady."

"That's right, a ninja needs to be pacient if they ever want to complete a mission successfully," Sauske said while patting his littlesitsers damp head.

Ayaka closed her eyes and clamped her ears shut,"AAHH I THOUGH I ESCAPED THE ACADEMY BUT INSTEAD IT FOLLOWED ME HOME."

The twins hid their laughter from the youngest while Ana filled three plates full of the meal complete with rice and soon the little family enjoyed their nice meal. Later that night Sasuke and Ayaka were asleep in bed soundly while Ana lied there looking at the ceiling, thoughts of what happened this afternoon flooded her mind making Ana get out off bed and run to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on in the shower, stripped and walked in. She really needed to clear her thoughts. The feeling of Gaara thrusting his fingers inside her flooded her mind again but instead of trembling in fear, her heart started to pound rapidly and a blush formed on her cheeks and the hot water was not the cause. The area between her legs pulsed and her knees felt weak, so weak that she almost collasped on the tile floor, Anas breathing came out as pants and those images of what happened were the cause.

"What's happening to me?" Ana asked hersef as she lied there with a hand over her, panting as those thoughts of her and Gaara continued to flood her mind.

* * *

><p>I'm done for the day I hope you enjoyed this ^-^<p>

JA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I like everyones response to the story it's awsome. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>Gaara sat there in the middle of the empty room at the boarding house where he and his siblings are staying at for the exams, sand slithered on the floor and across the walls as he sat there in deep thought. He saw Ana walking with what appeared to be her team mates, she was so beautiful, her hair looked soft and silky to the touch, her voice wasn't that cute high voice anymore but it sounded soft and soothing however, she was still fragile looking and her skin was still ever so pale but still in his eyes, Ana was beautiful. Gaara didn't know any of these feelings he felt when he saw her again after so many years, he advanced to her slowly but Ana felt his presence and ran off. He followed her until they reached her home and she slammed the door, enraged Gaara dissolved himelf into sand and crept through the cracks of the house made himself known. Deep, deep, deep down he was happy that he saw her again but he was also angry that after she made him her friend, she left and never once tried to contact him. Gaara was so blind with rage that his body acted on it's own and almost tried to violate her, it only took that slap to the face that knocked him back to reality and to realize that he was naked, in bed with Ana who was also naked.<p>

Gaara left before Ana could ask him anything, he made it to the room, the sand clone he left behind disintergrated into sand and went back to his gourd. Why did it feel right that he and Ana were in bed together? Why did it feel right when their bodies touched? Why can't he stop thinking about her?

"Why?" Was all Gaara said for the rest of the night.

Morning came as Ana, as usaul woke up before the rest of her siblings, flipped the matress to wake them up, Sasuke fell on his stomach with a 'Ooff' while Ayaka fell on his back.

"Wake up Sasuke," She calmly, "Time to go."

The two looked up and saw that Ana was already up and dressed, Sasuke noticed her hair was wet what he didn't know was that Ana fell asleep in the shower and woke up when the water turned cold. Ayaka grumbled and crawled back to bed, days off were a God sent, espacilly if your older sister always woke you up earlier than your supose to, she fell immediatly to sleep as Ana tucked her in.

"Sis why so early?" Sasuke asked as he left the bathroom dressed up and ready to go.

"Kakashi-sensei said to meet at the bridge again," She said calmly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out the room with Ana following close behind, they reached the bridge the same time Naruto and Sakura arrived. They waited and waited and waited.

"CCCHHA WHY IS KAKASHI-SENSEI LATE?" Sakura yelled.

"Yea," Naruto replied.

"HE'S ALWAYS SAYING EARLY WHEN HE'S THE ONE WHOSE LATE."

"You're right Sakura-chan."

Sakura gripped her hair,"Hoenstly I was in such a hurry, I didn't have time to blow dry my hair."

"Yea and I didn't have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear."

Sakura looked at Naruto with disgust in her eyes,"Ewww."

Sasuke leaned agaisnt the railing with a very annoyed look on his face,_'Early in the morning and they're already driving me nuts.'_

_'It's easier if you drown them out Brother, _Ana thought, hoping it would calm him down.

Then at the arch stood Kakashi who just arrived,"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"LIAR."

The twins looked at their sensei with a great amount of anoyance clearly written on their faces as they walked to stand beside their team mates. Kakashi jumped off the arch and landed on his feet when he touched the ground.

"I know this is a bit sudden but I recomened you for the Chunin exams," He reached into his pocket and pulled out four peices of paper,"Here are the application papers."

Sakura looked at the jonin," The chunin exams?"

"You're repeating me Sakura," Kakashi said,"And yes but these are mandetory if your not ready then you can take them next year."

Ana looked at the application as Kakashi left the four genin, they walked from the bridge to three path way. When the reached there they all went their seperate ways with the twins heading to the forest for training.

"Brother are you going to take them?" Ana asked Sasuke as she aimed a punch at him.

Sasuke dodged and delivered a swift kick at the back of her legs, which was avoided," Yea Sis are you?"

Ana turned around swiftly and threw a shuriken at him and smiled,"Of course I am, I would be a complete idiot if I didn't."

Sasuke smirked and made a few hand signs.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower justu."

Ana jumped in the air to avoid the flames and landed on a tree branch,"Hey I thought we agreed on no justu today."

"I lied," Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan.

Ana fumed and made a few hand signs with her sharingan activated,_'Fine then if that's what you want it._'

Chakra Absorption Technique

Saskues eyes widened when he saw his sisters hands glow with chakra,"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed bro," She said as she charged at him and grabbed his arm, taking all his chakra,"Now we can train our taijustu."

(OKay around this time Iruka came and stuff but I never wrote it cause I was a lazy twelve year old)

Later that night Ana awoke to a strange feeling that ran up her spine, silently she got out of bed, grabbed her shoes and went to the balcony. Closing the door she tied her long hair back and jumped from the balcony, Ana landed from building to building before landing on a warehouse rooftop. The wind blew softly making her shiver, she wore a navy blue nightdress that stopped at her knees and had a grey jacket, the strange feeling felt stronger and stronger until the source revealed itself.

"Ana," The voice said from behind.

Ana turned around and saw Gaara standing just inches behind her, she blushed and tried to hide it by looking away. Gaara looked at the girl standing in front of him, he didn't know why but he had to see her, he had to hold her again, to kiss her one more time. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulled her to him until her chin was to his shoulder. Ana's blush deepened and she was sure that Gaara would feel her heartbeat since her chest was against his. Gaara breathed against her neck and without warning, he let his tounge slide agaisnt the skin, earning a small moan form the girl he undid her hair and ran his fingers through the raven locks. Ana gasped and her knees felt weak, taking his face from her neck Gaara looked at her again, the same cold eyes, and planted another brutal kiss on her lips, instead of pulling away Ana closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck in an effort to deepen it. She didn't know why but she wanted more of his kisses, she wanted him to hold her even if he would kill her.

Gaara, a bit surprised, closed his eyes and bit her lower lip making Ana open her mouth and let the boy ravage the inside, her weak knees felt like jelly and soon she fell back taking Gaara with her. They didn't crash because sand broke their fall, Gaara was nestled between Ana legs while he continued to ravage her mouth with his tounge, she moaned and arched her upper body to him, Gaara placed a hand behind Anas head and gripped it tightly but not to tightly. Their lips moved together as their tounges fought heatedly for dominace, muffled clacking of their teeth was heard and his free hand pulled up her dress until it was up to her chest and started to rub her half naked body slowly, Ana moaned and then her hips started to grind against Gaara's awakening arousal. He let go of her hair, grabbed her hips and started to rub himself against her panties, which were geting wet, it felt amazing. Pretty soon the need for air was to much for them and the brutal kiss was broken, Ana passed out from lack of air but her grip around Gaaras neck stayed strong, he lied there, thinking of what they did, her soft breathing was the only noise that was heard in the dark night, almost involuntary, his sand started to carress Ana's angel face. Gaara's heart skipped a beat when Ana woke up for a brief moment and planted a soft kiss on his lips before falling back to sleep.

_'What is this feeling?'_

* * *

><p>I'm so glad this came out great, whats also great is that I just found out that I'm going to be a sister *sqeaul* I can't belive it and I'm only 17.<p>

So basically I don't know why these two(They're freakin' twelve!) are doing this cause like I said I wrote it years ago but I hope you guys might know.

JA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OOC in this chapter

* * *

><p>Gaara held on to Ana as she slept peacefully in his arms, the sand that cushioned their fall acted as bedding for her since she was the only one that fell asleep. Her long hair spread around her, some strands were buried in the sand, her arms that were around his neck fell with her hands to the sides of her face. Ana's lips parted a bit to release a small moan as she shifted underneath Gaara's body, slowly waking up, it had to be around midnight since it was after nine when he lured her far away from home. She opened her dark eyes as he watched, she made an attempt to get up from underneath but Gaara grabbed her shoulders and held her down.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a thick whisper, giving her the chills.

Ana looked into his cold and harsh teal eyes and saw something that surprised her; he didn't want her to leave him again.

"I have to go home Gaara," She said putting her hands on his, "The exams start in the morning."

Gaara's hands tensed slightly when Ana's small hands touched his, he pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Ana wrapped one of her arms around his upper sides and put a hand on his back while the other stroked his pale cheek.

"Tell me something," She said softly, "If you say you are going to kill me, then why not now?"

Gaara looked at her and then took her hand from his face, "I don't know."

"If you do kill me, I'll finally be free of this weak body I have."

He was surprised at that comment but didn't show it, he kissed her hand," You're not ready yet."

Ana looked at Gaara with confusion but was caught in a surprise attack on her neck; Gaara slid his tongue up and down the pale flesh until he started sucking and biting gently. Ana bit her lip to suppress her moaning as her friend started to leave love bites at her neck to her collarbone but as quickly as it happened Gaara pulled away from her neck and then flipped them until Ana was on top. Confused she looked at him

"Huh?"

Gaara looked annoyed and grabbed the front of her dress, forcing her body to press against his. Their lips met and Gaara forced another kiss, it was deep yet passionate, Ana moaned as his tongue once again invaded her mouth but she was not going down without a fight, as Gaara explored the inside of the girls mouth he made a small yelp when Ana wrapped his her lips around the muscle and began to suck it gently. Gaara wrapped his arms around her body and closed his eyes before flipping them over until he was once again on top. Finally the need for air took over the girl so great that she gently pushed him away.

"Please let me go, "She begged as she once again tried to get up from the boy but to no avail.

The wind blew harshly making the trees rustle even more, Gaara got up, still straddling her waist, he panted from lack of air and his face was flushed from the excitement his body felt involuntary. Whatever he was feeling, it made feel alive, he looked down and saw Ana was panting from the kiss, her face was also flushed from what happened, her hair scattered all around her. Her eyes were half lidded and the dress she wore was pulled up to the point where he saw the wrapping around her breasts.

"No," He said softly as he leaned down and brushed some sand from her face, "I'm never letting you go."

Gaara kissed her again but this time for some reason, it was soft and gentle. Ana blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her finger through the red locks of Gaara's hair. To his surprise, Gaara groaned at the feeling and poked her lips with his tongue and dipped it in. Ana moaned at the feeling and broke the kiss for more well needed air with a gasp. Her breathe came out as pants as Gaara started to rub her legs in an almost gentle way and then she felt one of his hands reaching to the band of her panties and pulled them down until-

"Sis wake up."

Ana woke up with gasp and saw Sasuke staring at her with worried eyes.

"B-Brother," She said as she sat up and rubbed her head, "What happened?"

"You were moaning in your sleep I thought you were dying." He answered.

Ana blushed and looked at the clock on the bedside, four am.

"Might as well get ready Brother," She said as she got up and made a bee line to the bathroom, Sasuke on the other hand fell right back to sleep.

Ana went to the sink to brush her teeth until she saw her reflection in the mirror and noticed the bright red markings on her neck and collarbone. Thinking quick she grabbed some bandages from the first aid kit underneath the towels and started to cover up the hickey she got from her little escapade.

_'Why is he doing this to me?'_

Thinking about all the things that Gaara did to her Ana flushed a deep crimson and continued to cover up the marks.

In the other room Sasuke started to wonder about his sister's change in behavior.

_'Is it because of that guy with the gourd?'_

* * *

><p>This will be the last chapter of these two interacting for a while so I put this in. Just so you know Sasuke has a twin and since twins have a bit of a telepathy thing Sasuke can kinda see what is going on let's see what happens.<p>

JA ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Aw man! its been a while since I updated this huh? Well I made a chapter for once I hope you like it.

P.S. I sort of made Naruto smart, he knows about elite clans and all that good stuff. Also he will know what to do on the test ^^

* * *

><p>The morning of the first exam began like any other day, Ayaka woke up late as usual and ran to the academy, and Ana began to make some food for the child since she knew that she and Sasuke will be gone awhile. Sasuke eyed his sister as she cooked, something was not right, he couldn't put his finger on it but his other half was hiding something but he couldn't figure out why. Every time he tried getting into her thoughts she immediately shut him out that was something she would never do to him, he was a worry wart when it came to her since she was always the fragile one of the two.<p>

"Okay I've made some food for Ayaka," the girl said calmly as if she didn't sense the tension that was building, "let's go."

With a nod, Sasuke followed his twin out the door; they made it to the building where Naruto greeted them.

"Morning guys," he was still as hyper as ever.

Sasuke ignored him as usual but Ana greeted her friend with a smile.

"Morning Nary," calling him by his old nickname she gave him when they were children.

The blonde blushed," Ana did you have to call me that?"

The ravenette nodded.

The boy sighed and waited for sakura who was taking her 'sweet' time. When she finally met them, she greeted Sasuke with a big smile, trying to look cute; she then gave Ana a death stare that had little to no effect on her. Ana glared at her, it was always the same story; she wished Sasuke would let her beat up the pinkette but he always told her_ 'no'_ in his head.

_'Brother please, just for once let me_.'

_'No, sis I know you hate her because she's obsessed over me but cruel to both you and Naruto but please,'_ he placed a hand on her shoulder,'_ Just keep that crazy side of you under control.'_

Even without showing it, he was smiling reassuring in his mind. Ana had no choice but to comply.

_'Fine._'

The team walked inside the building and made it to the intended floor, Ana sensed a genjutsu and alerted her brother who sensed the same thing. They decided it was best not to tell the others, when they made it to the door they saw a crowd of other genin surrounding the entrance way. When they got closer, saw a boy in green getting punched around by a couple of other genin.

"Is someone as talentless as you really planning on taking the chunin exam?" asked a boy with bandages on his face, he had two large kunais strapped to his back. He snorted, " why bother? Bunch of wet-behind-the-ears snot noses!"

Another boy who was standing beside him smirked, " You said it."

A girl with two buns on her head and wearing a chinese outfit helped the fallen bot up, she looked at the aggressors, "Please let us in we have to get through."

She stood up and made an attempt to walk in, she was punched by the genin wearing the bandana making her fall back. Stunned onlookers whispered their concerns, one person mentioned something about how the boy was harsh to the girl.

Said boy smirked, "What did you say? Harsh?"

The other boy smirked.

"Out of the kindness of our hearts, we'll tell ya what you're in for. The chunin exams ain't easy... Even we failed three times. Those that take this exam end up quitting being shinobi and those that die, we've seen it all."

"And chunins often become captains of military teams. The failure of a mission, the death of a comrade... That's all the leaders responsibility," He turned to the girl his friend had punched, "A little girl like you, you think you can pass? We're just thinning out those that will fail anyway What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke, having enough of the speech, spoke up, his hand in his pockets "I agree but let me pass through, also release the genjutsu that you made. I'm going to the third floor, this is-"

"The second floor," Ana ended up finishing for her brother.

"What are they talking about?"

"Beats me."

The bandana boy smirked, "You noticed eh?"

Ana smirked, "Of course, my seven year old sister can do a better job."

Her other half turned to Sakura, " Sakura. You must have noticed this first right?"

The pinkette looked at him curiously, "Huh?"

"You're analytical ability genjutsu know-how-"

"Is the most improved of our team," The twins explained.

_'You just want to give her credit.'_

_'Shut up.'_

The kunoichi blushed and then giggled, " Of course, I've long noticed it, this is so obviously the second floor."

Naruto smirked and nodded, "Yup."

The illusion faded, turning the sign from 301 to 201. Whispers erupted from the other participants, angry that they could not sense it sooner.

The boy with the kunai sniffed and smirked, " Hmm. Not bad, but all you did was"- He aimed to kick the Uchiha twins- See through it!"

Sasuke pulled his sister back and began to a counter kick, only to have his foot caught by the boy who was beaten up by the two.

_'No way, he was able to see the kicks and slide himself in between them?'_ Sakura thought to herself after she watched, _'He's completely different from the person that was getting knocked around earlier.'_

Ana was just as shocked, _'He stopped brothers kick as if it were nothing.'_

She closed her eyes and tried to sense what kind of chakra he used, _'This is strange...'_

_'What's strange sis?_' Sasuke asked.

Ana opened her eyes and looked at her brother, '_ I don't know why but his chakra... it feels weird. I can't describe it.'_

"I see...," Sasuke spoke.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the two, he could never understand twins. His attention was then diverted to the boy, who was talking to another boy, presumably his teammate. From what Naruto could guess, the boy with long brown hair was a Hyuga because of his pale eyes and the look of his attire showed that he belonged in the branch house since he could clearly see the bandages behind the forehead protector.

"What happened to the plan?" The Hyuga scolded the boy in green, " You were the one who told us not to draw attention to ourselves?"

The boy blushed and looked at Sakura, "Well..."

The girl who was standing but the Hyuga sighed, 'Oh boy."

The genin made a bold walk to Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee. And yours is Sakura right?"

The girl blinked, "Yea and...?"

Lee smiled, blinked, and gave her a thumbs up, " Please go out with, I swear to protect you with my life."

"Fuck no," Deadpanned Sakura, "You're lame."

"Ouch," Naruto muttered.

Lee hung his lower body low for the insult, Ana sighed and patted the boy's back.

"I'll give you some points for walking up to her," She said, " A lot of boys don't even notice her."

"WHAT?!"

Sasuke smirked but noticed that the guy Lee was talking too approaching him.

"Hey you," he called out, "What is your name?"

Naruto growled, 'It's always about Sasuke!'

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first," The male Uchiha replied.

The other boy then looked at Ana who was trying to cheer Lee up, " Is she your sister?"

Since Ana had long hair, it covered her family crest.

"You go anywhere near her, I swear to Kami I will kill you," Sasuke growled, no one goes near his precious little sister. Naruto was an exception though because he made laugh in a positive way.

He turned on his heels and walked to his team. He began to think about the exams.

'It's a freak show,' He wanted to laugh.

Sakura then yelled out cheerfully, " Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Ana lets go."

She grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands to take them to the third floor. Sasuke grabbed his sister's hand to take her away from the boys that started to look at her.

_'Typical big brother.'_

_'Shut up,'_ Sasuke blushed in his head.

* * *

><p>*shakes head* Oh Sasuke...<p>

Well R&R please

JA!


End file.
